Le rouge et le noir
by Elrienne
Summary: OS sur un chanson de Kyo : je saigne encore. Attention yaoi et twincest. Couple FW GW HP.


Coucou, voilà une petite song fic sur la chanson « Je saigne encore » de Kyo. Je vous préviens tout de suite, c'est triste. Sinon, comme d'hab, rien n'est à moi, tout à JKR, YAOI, et TWINCEST (inceste entre jumeaux) donc vous êtes prévenus.

Sur ce :

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Le rouge et le noir.**

**Flash-back.**

- Bonjour mon amour ! Joyeux anniversaire ! S'exclama Harry en embrassant tendrement George Weasley.

- Merci chéri.

- Tiens, il y a du courrier pour toi, lui dit son amant en lui tendant un paquet de lettres. Il y a aussi pleins de colis.

George le sourire aux lèvres, lut toutes les lettres sauf une, la plus importante, et ouvrit tous les paquets sauf un, le plus important. Quand il se décida à ouvrir le cadeau que lui avait envoyé Fred, il le déballa, lentement, religieusement. Dans une petite boîte en carton rouge, il trouva un écrin. Un peu surpris, il l'ouvrit et découvrit la gourmette de son frère. Celle qu'il avait reçu pour sa naissance et où était gravé : Fred Weasley. George avait eu la même avec son prénom gravé comme chacun des enfants Weasley. Curieux de comprendre pourquoi son frère lui envoyait un tel présent, il s'empressa de lire la lettre qui l'accompagnait.

13 chemin de traverse le 25 février 1999.

Tout d'abord, je te demande de lire cette lettre en entier, quoi qu'il se passe. Et ensuite je tiens à te souhaiter un

JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE

mon cher jumeau.

Je suis désolé de te dire cela dans de telles circonstances, mais c'est maintenant ou jamais. Alors voilà, tu m'as souvent demandé pourquoi j'étais malade ces derniers temps, et je n'ai jamais pu te répondre car les médicomages ne trouvaient pas ce que j'avais. Hier je suis allé voir un psy sur les conseils du dernier médicomage que j'ai vu. Il m'a dit que le seul moyen de guérir était de « débrancher, de m'éloigner de la source de ma souffrance ». Alors, c'est ce que je vais faire. Mais je crois que tu as le droit de comprendre, de savoir, donc je t'écris.

Tu sais Harry est un garçon très bien, je ne pouvais rien souhaiter de mieux pour ton bonheur, je l'aimais beaucoup. A présent, je le hais, et crois- moi, je pèse mes mots, j'exècre tout ce qu'il est. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est trop injuste.

_Il a le droit de poser ses mains sur ton corps._

_Il a le droit de respirer ton odeur._

_Il a même droit aux regards qui le rendent plus fort._

_Mets-moi la chaleur de ta voix dans le cœur._

Regarde, il a le droit de faire tout ce que je n'aurai jamais le droit de faire, et pourquoi ? Parce que lui n'est pas ton frère. Il a eu la chance de ne pas naître en étant ta moitié…

_Et ça fait mal, crois-moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme._

_Regarde toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme._

_Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort._

_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps._

_Je te blesse dans un dernier effort._

Mais à quoi ça sert de te blesser ? J'aimerai t'atteindre, mais c'est vrai, tu es heureux avec lui… Tu ne le seras jamais avec moi, alors j'ai mal, je souffre, depuis très longtemps, trop longtemps. Et je n'ai pas le droit de casser votre bonheur, alors je me contenterai d'être une ombre au tableau parfait que vous formez. Et crois-moi, j'ai du mal à me contenter de ce rôle secondaire, c'est même assez insupportable.

_Il a le droit de caresser ton visage quand tu t'endors._

_Et toi tu te permets de dire « encore, encore »._

_Je sais que ce qui ne tue pas nous rend plus fort._

_Mais moi, mais moi, je suis déjà mort._

Je suis mort depuis que tu es à lui et plus à moi, si un jour tu l'as été. Alors voilà, ma vengeance, basse et mesquine, qui me fait honte, mais qui est peut-être la seule qui puisse me soulager ; c'est de te faire porter ce secret. Le fait que tu es aimé envers et contre tout par ton frère. Tu es aimé d'un amour méprisable, anormal, malsain, incestueux… Heureusement que les Hommes ont inventé tous ces mots pour qualifier mon amour, parce que sinon, j'aurais peut-être pu croire que, moi aussi, j'avais le droit au bonheur d'être près de toi.

_Ça fait mal, crois moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme._

_Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme._

_Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort._

_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps. _

_Je te blesse dans un dernier effort._

Peut-être que là, tu lis ma lettre en te demandant ce que signifient ces deux dernières phrases que je te répète. Je te donne un indice, je n'écris pas moi-même cette lettre, c'est une plume à papote qui le fait pour moi, car je n'ai plus la force de le faire. Mon corps est rouge et doucement, mon bain aussi devient rouge. Alors oui, j'espère que ce dernier effort pour t'atteindre fera que je garderai une place dans ta vie. C'est profondément lâche de ma part de te faire porter cela, mais quand le psy me l'a chuchoté à l'oreille, cet éloignement de toi, toi, mon éternelle souffrance, cela m'a paru très attirant. C'est la fin.

_Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort._

La mort vient me prendre, je le sens et je sens aussi la douleur diminuer. C'est drôle, tu savais que le rouge était ma couleur préférée ?

Je t'aime.

Fred

**Fin du flash-back.**

Harry se souvenait, après avoir lu la lettre, George l'avait refermée comme si de rien n'était. Il l'avait emmené dans la chambre, et lui avait l'amour comme jamais. Le roux lui avait dit des centaines de fois à quel point il l'aimait et combien il comptait pour lui.

Puis en fin d'après-midi, George était parti voir son frère pour le remercier de son cadeau. Ce n'est que le lendemain matin qu'Harry avait commencé à se poser des questions.

Maintenant, il se tenait là, devant la tombe familiale. Harry avait insisté pour que les jumeaux soient dans le même cercueil, dans la position où on les avait retrouvés, tous les deux couverts de sang.

Avant de partir, Harry se retourna une dernière fois et murmura :

- Espèces d'imbéciles ! J'aurai été prêt à tout partager pour vous garder près de moi tous les deux…

Ensuite, il rentra chez lui en caressant doucement les deux gourmettes accrochées à son poignet, sur l'une, on pouvait lire Fred Weasley et sur l'autre George Weasley.

**Fin**

* * *

Alors ? Ça vous a plut, vous avez détestez ? Une petite review pour me le dire ? Allez, svp soyez sympa !

Les rpv ? Vous m'en voulez beaucoup ? Allez faites pas le tête une petite review… SVP….


End file.
